


Reverse Trope Day Limericks

by soufflegirl91



Series: 007 Fest Creations [18]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Limericks, Reverse Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Agent Q he was suave although deadly,While Bond runs his cafe adeptly.Other tropes I’ll turn over,But you may run for cover,As you read this limerick medley.





	Reverse Trope Day Limericks

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Tumblr for 007 Fest Reverse Tropes Day
> 
> I hope these make you smile.

-1 -

Agent Q has a license to kill  
And gives all honeypots a thrill,  
annoying handler Bond  
Of whom he is fond,  
So he’s trying to show off his skill. 

\- 2 - 

Eve took on the code double oh  
Meanwhile Bond his wild oats went to sow.  
Without him there to cause trouble  
SPECTRE were smashed on the double  
And Denbigh was caught in the flow. 

\- 3 - 

In a shop called Caffeino Royale  
To his customers Bond is a pal,  
The mysterious Q  
Just came in for a brew,  
Finds that Bond’s smile boosts his morale. 

\- 4 - 

James Bond, he cares for six cats  
Who made their home in his flat,  
Q thinks he’s gone mad  
And that this is a fad,  
But Bond just gives his head a pat. 

\- 5 - 

Bond is an omega in heat  
Who needs to get away from the street.  
He lets out a keen  
Because he needs Q's peen   
And is struggling to stay on his feet.

\- 6 -

Agent Bond, he cannot hold his liquor,  
Vodka just makes his tongue feel thicker,  
He puked all over Q  
Because he missed the loo  
And all of that just made him sicker. 

\- 7 -

Bond was in a coma so long,  
He knows something must have gone wrong,  
He goes to greet Q   
Who just says “who are you"  
Q doesn’t remember his love so strong. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Souffle's Limericks 2019: Reverse Trope and Villainous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263781) by [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood)




End file.
